


The Mask Reveals All

by OnyxStar



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i dont post much on here so, i just wanna post it in case anyone else is interested, i quite like it, i wrote it when i was 14-15, im 18 now, this is kinda embarrassin lol, this was something i wrote in english class, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStar/pseuds/OnyxStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V's mask thinks over his role in the revolution, V's intentions in using his image, and some of this thoughts on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask Reveals All

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible but i'm mostly posting it to start somewhere, and vaguely for the criticism. i really wanna improve my writing.

I am one of many, individual only in my thoughts and the barely-noticeable graze on my forehead, caused by a bullet's near-miss. I am worn each day excepting Sundays. For how many years I cannot say, though it has been long enough that I fear my loosening elastic and thinly worn plastic will soon render me useless.

My wearer, V, as the only name I have ever heard him use, was once a broken man. As I watch him at night I am not sure that he will ever recover. He has been preparing for a revolution, to cleanse the state of its corrupt government. I am a crucial part of his plan, as a mask, it is my job to conceal. Using my brothers and I he intends to cause chaos, masking the entire town to help him hide and succeed in his plot, for the 5th of November shall not be forgot.

V, for all his constant nightmares of hospitals and fire, intends to burn a government building, parliament to be exact. He plans to use what created him to destroy them, which when I think about it, has quite a poetic, if homicidal touch to it.

V is quite the lethal man, damaged as he is. He practises fencing and hand to hand combat, knife throwing and his aim with a pistol each day, with a dogged determination I cant help but respect. The amount of training and pain it took for his blackened and burnt body to become such a deadly force is nothing short of terrifying to me.

He often practises wearing me, despite his hatred of me. V has a profoundly deep hatred for my design, calling me garish and childish. Yet he knows the only way to carry out his intentions was to become more than just a man, because a man could be shot, could be killed, could be forgotten. But while the man is forgotten, the idea lives on.

To become an idea, V had to discard his visual humanity, so he set up an elaborate disguise, with me at the forefront. V, having left all of who he was behind me, became me, the mask. I’m not sure he can even remember who the man he was was before me, which is worrying in itself.

I despise my image being tangled up in all of this symbolism and power play, but as a mask I have no choice but to participate publicly, V’s real face is scarred and burnt beyond recognition as anything human, as such he needed a symbol of a pure individual, one who looked like no other on the streets yet human enough to blend in. behind me quivers a man who is scared, angry and out for vengeance, but behind me is also an idea, more than flesh, and bulletproof.

Having sent costumes out to the whole of the city, copies of me parading about the streets, V has created an army of ideas, and given more power to me as a symbol than any symbolised object has had ever before. Give a symbol enough people, and that symbol can change the world. Yes, it will not be the mask’s actions out there making history but it will be my face in the books, on posters and in plays. As a symbol, I can be controlled by the actions of the people, and through them my actions will echo throughout time. The symbol of rebellion. The gunpowder treason and plot.

I play my part in the costume as history will not remember the ghostly wig of the bulletproof vest as vividly as it will remember the face of the revolution. In all seriousness, it truly should be V’s face instead of mine, I was only taken as inspiration until the rebellion kicked off. V’s actions will be remembered as a masked mans and the only face to put to him will be mine. I never asked for any of this, I was only the first mask in an old boxful of spares from a play that never happened.

I am ashamed of being worn by V as I cannot stop my image taking over his. History will not be kind to V, but I will be cherished. The failed experiment, and the masked man, who do you think history would praise?


End file.
